


The soulmates theory.

by Kuppuru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuppuru/pseuds/Kuppuru
Summary: "The soulmates phenomena happens when two souls meet in all universes and lifetimes. Friends or enemies, in love or not, no matter the circumstances, one always finds the other."When Do Kyungsoo, a pragmatic mathematician, hears these words from Kim Jongin, a delivery boy for pets' medicine, he makes up his mind: he's turning that into a thesis. And Jongin will help him out.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The soulmates theory.

Good afternoon, delivery from Small Paws! Oh my God, are these... - The tall delivery boy blurted out as soon as the door opened to him, pausing to check on a small piece of paper on top of the medicines he was holding. - Huchu and Meokmul? They look so cute together, I bet they're soulmates! - He added, bowing down a little to pet the small dogs.

\- The phenomena of soulmates is really amazing and it happens when two souls meet in all universes and lifetimes. As friends or enemies, in love or not. As humans, flowers, bees, stars or even dogs! No matter how, one always meets the other's way. - The man says, in a single breath. - At least that's what I believe. Sorry, I talk a lot...- He added, shrugging shyly in apology. - I-I'm Jongin, by the way! - He almost screamed, startling the short man in front of him, who hadn't said a word. - Kim Jongin. - He finished, throwing harshly his hand in front of the bag he used to carry the medicines, waiting for the other to shake it.

\- Do Kyungsoo. - The man finally spoke up, shaking Jongin's hand a little hesitantly. - I see. They truly seem to have that sort of connection. - He added, staring at his small pets, who got tired of sniffing the weird man in a bucket hat and were now playing together. - That's a rather interesting theory. 

\- Wait, are you serious? - Jongin asked, utterly shocked by the man's deadpanned face. - Most people just find me weird and ask for another delivery boy. - He adds, amused. - No one's ever agreed to my theory before.

\- I'm rather serious, Mr. Kim. - Kyungsoo answers and his voice and body language sure agree with his words. - I see. Thank you. - He added, grabbing the medicines in Jongin's hands softly yet quickly. - Have a good afternoon. 

\- Good afternoon for you... - Jongin tried to reply, but realised the door was already closed in front of him. - ...too. - He whispered to himself. - What a weird fella... - He muttered, getting on his bike and returning to work.

~~~

\- This is harder than I thought... - Kyungsoo muttered to himself, lost in a mess of notes and ripped papers.

It was the third big equation he was able to elaborate but, as the last two, to no success. Kyungsoo was a professor, a mathematician and a genius in his work field. His love for formulas and mathematical equations earned him a Nobel prize and his job at one of the country's biggest universities. 

As a genius, he's always been good in anything he did. He got all the best scores and skipped grades both in school and college. But all of this brainwork made Kyungsoo's social life a little bit... Difficult. Not that it mattered to him. 

\- Do Kyungsoo! - A small man suddenly stormed inside the mathematician's house, yelling at the top of his lungs. - What the hell are you doing? - He asked, staring at the smaller man sternly, both hands on his hips.

\- Hello, Baekhyun. - Kyungsoo replied calmly, still focused on the notes he was making. 

\- "Hello, Baekhyun"? - The man almost yelled again. - Is that all you have to say? Have you seen this mess? 

That seemed to finally get the doe-eyed man's attention, as he snapped up his head to see his entire living room under tons of ripped paper and notes, his kitchen a dirty mess of plates and open snacks.

\- Oh my. - He finally said, letting go of the pencil and getting up quickly, picking up empty cereal bowls and fallen jelly beans. 

\- Oh my, indeed. - The red-haired man replied, helping the other on his task. - What happened here? Have you even seen daylight these past weeks? - He questioned, opening the windows and hearing the other's annoyed murmurs. 

Baekhyun and his husband, Chanyeol, were Kyungsoo's best and only friends. They've been together since highschool, where they met. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already boyfriends back then and met little Kyungsoo when they caught him staring at them between classes. When they asked what was that for, Kyungsoo replied that he was analysing both to fulfill his love theory and they loved him for it. Ever since then, their weird friendship became stronger and more truthful, to the point of Kyungsoo being both men's best man at their wedding, a few years ago.

\- It's my theory, Baekkie! - The small man suddenly spoke up, throwing all he had in hands in the trash and going all around the living room, collecting fallen notes and showing them to the other in a rush. - It's finally leading somewhere! I can feel it! 

As said before, Kyungsoo's social life was rather difficult, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested in people at all. He didn't have many friends, but he did enjoy observing others and their relationships. And love, above all, was what the small one most enjoyed analysing. 

As a kid, Kyungsoo would turn everything into mathematics. And, observing said love between his parents slowly fade away, he decided on creating a formula for it. An equation, with which he could easily predict when someone's love would fade and be able to reverse the process.

Growing up, his theory started getting more and more intricate, but he wouldn't give up on it. His parents did get divorced at some point though, and with that Kyungsoo decided on putting his theory aside for a bit. 

But hearing that young delivery boy's words was enough to make his mind go all over it again. Now he had even more icognitas and was even more excited to solve all of them.

On that Sunday morning, Baekhyun was told everything about Jongin and his theory and how that matched perfectly with his friend's own equations. Kyungsoo was in a frensi and Baekhyun wouldn't be the one to stop him.

~~~

\- So, like, this one here means that they'll end up together... And this one means that they won't? - Jongin asked, confused by the man's mathmatic crazyness. 

\- Exactly! What do you think? - Kyungsoo questioned, looking at the other expectantly. 

\- Hm, I don't know, Soo... It sounds great, but what about the possibility that they end up together but break up real soon? That'd make this not valid, wouldn't it? - The taller man replied, watching with pity the pair of bright eyes lose a little of their shine after hearing his words.

\- You're right... I'll work on it... - Kyungsoo replied, erasing a few numbers and adding others to his notebook.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon and the two of them were sitting on the smaller's couch. They got close really fast after the first time Kyungsoo showed the other his sketches, as Jongin almost cryed in joy after seeing his lifetime soulmates theory, one he's been mocked about by his friends all the time, become alive in the shape of numbers and formulas. 

After that one day, they started seeing eachother every weekend, mostly at Kyungsoo's place, to discuss their theory and all the possibilities that it involved. 

\- It's okay! We should take a break, though. Do you wanna play that old crosswords game of yours? - Jongin patted the other's back lightly, getting up from the couch and stretching his muscles.

\- Sure... - Kyungsoo replied hesitantly. He wanted to be alone with his math untill he was done fixing the new found problem. But he guessed a small break with Jongin wouldn't be that bad.

~~~

\- So you're Jongin! - Chanyeol said, his loud voice booming through Kyungsoo's living room as they shook hands.

\- I sure am! And you must be Chanyeol, right? Kyungsoo talks a lot about you guys, especially when it it comes to our theory and... - Jongin went on and on about his and Kyungsoo's conversations to the tall man.

He was meeting the couple for the first time because the doe-eyed man thought it was time to introduce them all to eachother. Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun and Chanyeol and loved observing others alongside Jongin, as they would sometimes do, sitting on his sidewalk and not saying a word (which proved to be surprisingly easy for the talkative delivery boy, who enjoyed a new found calmness in the other's presence). So why not having both together and analysing, with Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun's love? That's why he arranged this meeting. Or so he kept telling himself.

\- You're awfully quiet. - Baekhyun whispered, joining him on the couch and watching the other two talk as if they were childhood friends. - What's in this brilliant head of yours? - He mocked, poking his forehead slightly with one finger.

\- I think... - Kyungsoo started, staring intently at the way Jongin's eyes would squint when he laughed. - Jongin is a rather beautiful person. - He whispered back, nodding shyly when caught staring and was flashed a smile by said man, who quickly got over it and turned his head back to Chanyeol.

\- Oh, do you? - Baekhyun asked, partly surprised and trying hard not to show how extremely excited he was for hearing those words.

\- Yeah. - Kyungsoo replied softly, eyes still on Jongin's face, now analysing how his eyes would sparkle any time he'd think of something new to say. - I do.

~~~

\- Wait, Kyungsoo, you're making no sense! - Jongin was frustrated. - You're only running in circles like you're trying to hide something for me and I hate it! - He clenched his fists. - What is it? What is it that you're hiding?

\- It works, okay? - Kyungsoo raised his voice, deep tone scaring Jongin for a second. - Our theory works. 

\- What? Why you didn't want me to know that? That's amazing, Soo! - The taller's anger suddenly changed to pure joy as he grabbed Kyungsoo's hands in his.

\- It's not, Jongin, that's what I'm trying to say. - Kyungsoo freed his hands from the other, eyes looking anywhere but his.

\- W-what do you mean? - Jongin's face fell off, a huge pout on his lips. - Wait a minute, how do you know it works? - He questioned, changing from sadness to genuine curiosity in a matter of seconds.

\- I tested it and it works. - The small man replied, getting up from the couch they'd both been sitting on for the past few minutes and starting to pace around his living room. - That's precisely the problem. - He almost whispered, both hands cupping his own ears, but Jongin still heard it.

\- How's so? - He asked, jumping up from his seat as well. - Soo, talk to me. What do you mean? - He took the other's hands from their place on his ears and held the his face in his own hands, stopping him from walking in circles. 

\- I, myself, tested it on me, Jongin. - He finally replied, eyes watering and making the taller man's heart ache. - I tested it and it was correct, but also according to it we'll never....

\- Wait a minute. - Jongin stopped the smaller and stared deeply in his eyes. - What was the result? - He asked, but to no reply. - What was the result, Soo? - Kyungsoo's eyes met with Jongin's, and he wouldn't run away from them this time.

\- It said that I'm in love with you. - He replied, hypnotised by the brightness in the taller's eyes. - Which was found to be true, according to several studies I've made on the internet that used heart beating and pupils dilating and other patterns of such nature, but it also said that we wouldn't be together, since you didn't reciprocate, so I figured- Kyungsoo's rant was interrupted by soft, honey-like lips on his. For the first time in months of knowing eachother, it was Kyungsoo the one who had to be stopped from ranting, and Jonging seemed to enjoy stopping him quite a lot.

\- Then it doesn't work. - He said, as soon as their lips parted, bright eyes meeting Kyungsoo's confused expression. 

\- S-sorry? - He asked, eyes almost closed, trying to keep the taste of Jongin's lips on his for longer and forgetting what they were previously talking about.

\- Your math. It doesn't work. - Jongin announced once again, fighting the urge to grab those heart shaped lips with his once more by staring intently into Kyungsoo's eyes. - I'm most certainly in love with you.

\- Wait, but... My formula- The short man's words were once again cut off by Jongin's soft lips on his, the kiss lasting longer this time, both men closing their eyes and feeling the sensation linger on their lips as they parted. - Wrong it is. - Kyungsoo whispered, finally. Looking softly into the other's eyes. - Guess I'll need to find out what went wrong. Maybe if I- he drifted off, trying to part from Jongin to go and find his notes, but the other hugged him tighter, trapping him in his arms and capturing his lips once again on his own.

\- Later? - He asked, almost begging for the smaller to agree, a huge pout on his now red lips.

\- Later? Okay. - Kyungsoo lazily replied, completely drunk by his feelings, lost in their embrace. - Later. - He whispered, capturing the honey-like lips on his one more time.


End file.
